Querido Teddy
by Lany
Summary: Uma carta de Remus Lupin para o seu filho, Teddy. E a resposta dele para o pai!


**Querido Teddy...**

**NA: **No site _"The Leaky Cauldron"_, um famoso fansite internacional de Harry Potter, o challenge desse mês foi escrever uma drabble com esse tema: uma carta da Tonks ou do Lupin para o Teddy. Eu achei o tema super bacana, e mesmo eu não participando da disputa, primeiro, porque 500 palavras é muito pouco, segundo, porque eu não escrevo tão bem assim em inglês, resolvi escrever a minha versão!

Querido Teddy,

Para ser bem sincero, eu não sei como começar esta carta. Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas, algumas muito importantes, outras nem tanto. Eu poderia começar mencionando que, se você está lendo essas palavras, é porque provavelmente eu não pude acompanhar o seu crescimento. Pelo menos, não de perto.

Eu acredito que a pergunta que você deve ter se feito durante todos esses anos é _"Por que? Por que ele teve que ir lutar?"._ Eu só queria que você vivesse em um mundo em um pouco melhor. Você já deve saber que o ano do seu nascimento não foi um ano muito fácil. As forças das trevas estavam dominando a Inglaterra e praticamente todas as pessoas boas existentes nele tiveram que se esconder. Inclusive eu, sua mãe e a sua avó Andrômeda. Era um caos completo. E eu espero que você nunca tenha que vivenciar isso.

Eu não queria que você nascesse e crescesse nesse mundo, Teddy. O mundo é cruel, é verdade; eu sei disso desde aquela fatídica noite, quando eu ainda era apenas uma criança. Mas, da forma que a situação estava, simplesmente não dava para viver. E eu queria fazer o que fosse possível para mudar isso, Teddy. Por você e por sua mãe. É por isso que, eu não sei quando, mas eu sei que vão me chamar quando a guerra final começar. E eu vou, Teddy. Porque simplesmente é a coisa certa a ser feita. E por mais que a sua mãe seja uma Auror, e ela também queira lutar, eu vou fazer de tudo para que ela fique em segurança com você. Eu preciso ir para essa batalha tendo a certeza que você vai pelo menos crescer com um dos seus pais. Eu quero que você cresça em um lugar livre, onde você tenha mais motivos para sorrir do que para chorar, onde o medo não domine constantemente as pessoas.

Eu só te peço que nunca pense que eu não te amava, filho. Eu te amei e sempre vou te amar, mesmo estando longe. O dia do seu nascimento foi um dos dias mais felizes de toda a minha vida. Eu nunca, antes de conhecer a sua mãe, havia imaginado que um dia eu me casaria. Que um dia alguém me aceitasse como eu sou... Ter um filho, era um pensamento mais distante ainda. E é pensando em você que eu irei lançar cada feitiço. Pensando em seu sorriso, nas suas mudanças de cabelo, em cada momento que eu passei com você... Porque você, Teddy, é a minha esperança. Você simboliza tudo o que estamos lutando: por um mundo melhor. Para vocês, novos bruxos e bruxas que irão ser os adultos de amanhã.

Eu te desejo tudo o que eu nunca pude ter. Eu desejo que você nunca tenha que sofrer a dor do preconceito, que me acompanha até hoje. Eu não tenho como descrever em palavras o quanto que eu fiquei aliviado por você não ser um lobisomem como eu. É difícil ver as pessoas saindo da loja só porque você entrou; é difícil não conseguir um emprego ou ter que sair dele quando as pessoas descobrem o que você é; é difícil ter que viver sozinho, por não conseguir amizades. É difícil a dor de cada transformação em cada lua cheia, que é representado por cada fio branco do meu cabelo.

Eu desejo que você seja feliz. Que tenha a carreira que você desejar, que tenha muitos amigos, que tenha uma família. Eu sempre tive o sonho de ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que se formos analisar, é uma imensa ironia. Por muita sorte, e por causa de Albus Dumbledore, eu pelo menos consegui durante um ano ter o meu sonho realizado. Eu espero que você consiga ser quem você quiser. Nunca aceite que te digam quem você pode ser.

Eu sei que você está prestes a entrar em Hogwarts, já que eu pedi a sua mãe que só entregasse essa carta nesse momento. Um conselho: aproveite cada momento, porque talvez eles nunca mais voltem. Hogwarts é um lugar mágico onde você vai aprender muitas coisas. Tanto sobre a mágica em si, quanto sobre a vida. Foi em Hogwarts que eu fiz meus melhores amigos e que eu percebi, pela primeira vez, que algumas pessoas poderiam gostar de mim, apesar de tudo. Esse vai ser o começo do caminho que você vai trilhar. Ah, e um fato importante: eu sei que a sua mãe deve estar falando para todo mundo que você pertence a Hufflepuff. Saiba que, tanto eu quanto ela, ficaremos felizes em qualquer casa que você for selecionado. E um outro conselho importante: caso você seja selecionado para a Grifinória, saiba que existe diferentes formas de coragem. Nunca se ache desmerecedor de sua casa. O Chapéu Seletor sabe o que faz.

Também queria que você soubesse que eu fiz de tudo para sobreviver. Eu não queria ser um mártir. E com o meu fracasso, eu peço desculpas. Você não sabe o quanto me dói pensar agora que eu talvez não esteja presente nos seus primeiros passos; não escute você me chamar de "papai"; não esteja presente na sua primeira demonstração de magia; não estejar te levando para a sua primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts... Mas talvez, analisando toda a minha história, eu já devesse ter me acostumado que coisas boas na minha vida nunca duram por muito tempo.

Eu poderia continuar escrevendo muitos pergaminhos, mas eu prometi para mim mesmo que tentaria ser breve. Além do que, a sua mãe está muito curiosa em saber o que tanto que eu escrevo e daqui a pouco você irá acordar chorando, já que está na sua hora do jantar. Por isso, a minha última mensagem para você é, viva, Teddy. Ande, erre, acerte, comece, construa, perdoe e ame. A vida nos ensina muitas coisas e a maior lição que eu tirei dela é que nada é impossível. Se eu pudesse, eu mudaria vários fatos do meu passado... Eu errei e admito que errei. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Como a sua mãe sempre repete para mim, eu sou humano, mesmo que o preconceito não acredite nisso. Mais humano talvez do que muitos seres humanos.

Não custa repetir: eu te amo, Teddy. Não sei onde estarei, mas saiba que ficarei sempre perto de você. Você nunca estará sozinho; eu poderei cuidar de você até nas noites de lua cheia...

Com amor,

_Remus J. Lupin_

**PS:** Eu pedi para a sua mãe que contasse algumas histórias minhas, ou até mesmo o seu padrinho Harry deve ter te contado... É claro que eu espero que você "ultrapasse" algumas regras de Hogwarts, mas sempre tome cuidado, certo? Dica de Maroto: uma brincadeira fica mais divertida quando ninguém sabe quem foi que a causou...


End file.
